Magia na Wysokim Poziomie
Chris: Ostatnio w Fantasy Totalnej Porażki: W Artemize zapanował chaos, spowodowany ciągłymi zmianami pogodowymi. Było wszystko. Deszcz, pioruny, śnieg, a nawet meteoryt. Piątka uczestników ruszyła w poszukiwaniu wieży, która za tym wszystkim stoi. Z każdym kolejnym piętrem ktoś stawał się więźniem pomieszczenia, w którym się znalazł. Wieżę wyłączyła Nellie, a zaraz potem Peter ją wysadził. Ka-BUM! Cody, Harold i Brigette połączyli siły i przewagą jednego głosu udało im się wyeliminować Petera. Czy zrobią to samo z Nellie, czy jednak uda jej się wygrać i tym razem? Ciężkie pytania, ale można na nie odpowiedzieć. Wystarczy, że obejrzycie finałową czwórkę w akcji w Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! (Wstęp) Brigette: Śpisz jeszcze? Nellie: Właśnie mnie obudziłaś. Co się stało? Brigette: Myślałam, że zrobiłaś sobie krzywdę w tych koszarach. Nellie: Jakich koszarach? Nic nie pamiętam. Brigette: Nie pamiętasz, bo lunatykowałaś. Dobrnęłaś aż do Chriserenium i zrobiłaś taki hałas, że musiałam cię pociągnąć do domu. Nellie: Aha....<.poirytowana.>Teraz wiem czemu mnie pupa swędzi. Harold: Szach-mat. Cody: Kurde! Nie lubię tej gry! Harold: Nie lubisz, bo przegrywasz? Cody: <.poirytowany.> Może..........jakoś cicho zrobiło się bez Petera. Harold: Fakt. Wreszcie święty spokój. Ja tam za nim nie tęsknię. Cody: A mnie brakuje jego tekstów. Były śmieszne. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Cody: A ogólnie to najbardziej stęskniłem się za Elion. Oglądasz mnie teraz kochana? Jestem w finałowej czwórce. Szkoda, że odpadłaś.'' ''---'' ''Nellie: Jak odejdę z tego świata, to będzie mi brakowało tego wszystkiego, co widziałam. Nie zapomnę o takiej przygodzie. I na dodatek zdobyłam chłopaka. Super, no nie?'' ''---'' ''Brigette: Już długi czas nie widziałam Geoffa. Mam nadzieję, że mnie cały czas ogląda i widzi, jak cierpię. Nie okazywałam tego wcześniej, bo musiałam skupić się na wyzwaniach.'' ''-------'' Chef: HALO! Gdzie wy jesteście bęcwały? Które z was zrobił bałagan w koszarach? Chef: Nie ważne! Macie zgłosić się do fortecy magów w Chriserenium! Czeka was czarowanie! Nellie: Wreszcie będę mogła osobiście poczarować? ŁIIIIIIIIIII! Chris: '''Ile można na was czekać? '''Harold: Szybciej nie daliśmy rady. Cody: Co zrobimy tym razem? Chris: Oto forteca magów, która jest do waszej dyspozycji. Dzisiaj wykonacie dwa zadania. Po pierwsze przestudiujecie księgi czarów i postaracie się o stworzenie najciekawszego i najefektowniejszego zaklęcia, które będziemy oceniać ja, Chef i on. Żaboloch: '''Cześć dzieciaki. '''Chris: Zwycięzca pierwszego zadania otrzyma asystentkę, która mu pomoże. Drugie zadanie to stworzenie życia. Musicie postarać się o taką miksturę bądź inne metody, dzięki którym powstanie życie. Najlepsza praca wygra. Chef: Tam jest wasza pracownia! Ruszać się! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Brigette: Szczerze mówiąc nie miałam pojęcia od czego zacząć. Widziałam magię w akcji w kilku grach, ale żebym sama miała ją zastosować? To było straszne.'' ''-------'' Cody: <.wyrzucając na podłogę kolejne pergaminy.> Kula ognia nie.......zamrożenie nie.......oślepienie nie......łabędzi śpiew nie.......Chyba zły dział. Same prościzny. Harold: <.na drabinie.> Powinniśmy patrzeć na wyższe półki. Zobacz. Zaklęcie na czarną dziurę. "Przez czarną dziurę po rozsądek, niech tu zrobi dziś porządek." Nellie: Wyłącz to! WYŁĄCZ! Harold: Już się robi! "Już rozsądek dzisiaj mamy, czarnej dziurze się nie damy." Nellie: Lepiej to odłóż! Harold: Dobra! Tylko nie krzycz! Brigette: Według mnie powinniśmy potrenować. Zaczniemy od łatwiejszych zaklęć. Harold: '''Ja jestem zawodowcem i mam zamiar zacząć już od najmocniejszych zaklęć. '''Nellie: To jest ciekawe. "Góry są wielkie i mi się podobają, więc i mnie niech duchy trochę wzrostu dodają."...........Nic? Chyba nie działa. Cody: Sam nie wiem. Wydajesz się być wyższa. Nellie: Może spróbuję jeszcze raz. Harold: Poczekaj..... Nellie: "Góry są wielkie i mi się podobają, więc i mnie niech duchy......dwadzieścia metrów dodają?" Chris: Co ty wyprawiasz? Wracaj do pracowni! Nellie: <.wystraszona.> Przepraszam. Zaraz to naprawię. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Nellie: Super, że doszłam tak daleko. W końcu mogłam się świetnie zabawić. Szkoda, że Peterowi nie udało się dojść do etapu magii. Wtedy byłaby zabawa.'' ''-------'' Cody: No. Jestem gotowy na pokaz. Brigette: Myślę, że ja też, ale trochę mnie rozdrażniły te światełka. Nellie: Nie mogę zdecydować się. A dobra. Wezmę w ciemno zagram. A gdzie jest Harold? Harold: Udało mi się opanować najzabawniejsze zaklęcie, jakie znalazłem. Mogę ruszyć na pokaz. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Harold: Pewność siebie jest najważniejsza, a dzięki skupieniu i wytrwałości można osiągnąć wszystko. Teraz pokażę, co potrafię i wszyscy będą mi zazdrościć.'' ''-------'' Chris: Mam nadzieję, że opanowaliście swoje zaklęcia. Nellie? Nellie: Tym razem nic nie sknocę. Chris: Skoro jesteście gotowi, to zaczynamy w kolejności alfabetycznej. Brigette. Zaczynaj. Brigette 8+7+8=23 punkty Chris: Co to jest? Cody: Pierwszy posąg przedstawia mnie i Elion, jak całujemy się, a drugi ciebie Chris. Wiem, że lubisz widzieć swoją podobiznę. Chris: Jakie cudowne. Cody 10+6+7=23 punkty Harold: A teraz pokażę, co potrafi zawodowiec. Cody: Auaaaaaa......... Harold 10+7+10=27 punktów Nellie: Nie dobrze. Nellie 3+2+5=10 punktów Chris: W takim wypadku wygrywa Harold i jemu pomoże asystentka w kolejnym zadaniu. Nellie: Przepraszam. Nie chciałam tego zrobić ci specjalnie. Nie zapanowałam nad zaklęciem. Brigette: Mnie chyba prześladuje pech. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Nellie: Grrrrr.......Teraz muszę wziąć się na poważnie do roboty. Harold denerwuje mnie tą swoją pewnością siebie.'' ''-------'' Różowa wróżka: Postaramy się stworzyć gryfa. Mam tu listę rzeczy, które będą ci potrzebne. Harold: '''Zaklęcie w wymarłym języku. Będzie ciężko, ale dam radę. '''Nellie: Ty mi pomożesz stworzyć zwierzaka, a ja tobie w twoim zaklęciu. Brigette: Mnie pasuje. Sprawdźmy, co zdołamy stworzyć. Cody: Ehh.....Wszystko tu jest trudne. Co by zrobiła Elion na moim miejscu. Elion: Po prostu uwierz w siebie, a dasz radę z każdym problemem. Cody: Masz rację! Dam radę! Chris: Co to jest? Nellie: Sama nie wiem, ale mnie lubi. Chef: W takim wypadku uznajmy to za psa. Chris: Spoko. Niech to będzie pies. Teraz Brigette. Nellie: PRZEPRASZAM! To nie tak powinno to wyglądać! Brgette: Nie. To moja wina. Złapałam to obok, a nie właściwy składnik. Teraz już za późno. Chris: Fakt Brigette. Nie zaliczasz zadania. Harold: Oto gryf Chris. Starałem się nad tym projektem. Chris: Robi wrażenie Haroldzie. Na razie wygrywasz, ale został nam Cody. Cody: Emmm....hehe.....Lepiej tam nie wchodźcie. Dobrze radzę. Chris: To mi śmierdzi. Odsuń się! Chris: Dobra Cody. Sądząc po tym, co zobaczyłem mogę ogłosić, że ty dzisiaj wygrywasz. Cody: Wygrywam? SUPER! Nellie: Brawo Cody. Wygrałeś i udało ci się zgnoić tego tu pana "Umiem Wszystko". Harold: Kurcze. Nellie: '''Brigette. Wszystko gra? '''Brigette: Ja.....ja już sama nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Nie mogę pozbierać myśli do kupy. Nellie: Podobnie miałam, kiedy Peter odszedł. Tęsknisz za kimś? Brigette: Za Geoffem. Tak długo go nie widziałam. Ciekawe, co teraz robi. Nellie: '''Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. Czeka nas obie finałowa trójka, a potem finał. Nawet nie zauważysz, jak szybko wrócisz do niego być może nawet z milionem dolarów. '''Brigette: Dzięki za słowa otuchy. ---- Chris: Nadszedł dzień, w którym dowiemy się, kto znajdzie się w finałowej trójce Fantasy Totalnej Porażki. Trzy mikstury odkupienia i Jaskinia Rzeczywistości. Ona czeka na następną ofiarę. Kto nią będzie? Rozstrzygnięcie już bardzo blisko. / Cody: Trzymam się planu, który wymyślił Harold, chociaż....dla niego nie ma ratunku. A co mi tam. / Nellie: Twoja pewność siebie cię zgubiła. Możemy się bez przeszkód pożegnać. / Harold: Lubię cię, ale musisz odejść / Brigette: Mam nadzieję, że Nellie miała rację. / Chris: A oto finałowa trójka! Cody...........Nellie..............i..............Harold! Brigette. W głosowaniu był remis pomiędzy tobą a Haroldem, ale ponieważ nie zaliczyłaś zadania automatycznie otrzymałaś dodatkowy głos. Myślę, że Geoff już na ciebie czeka. Wejdź do jaskini i żegnaj. Brigette: Czwarte miejsce nie jest złe. Tym bardziej, że długo wytrzymałam bez mojego chłopaka. Powodzenia dla całej reszty. Nellie: Kurczę! Teraz będę tutaj jedyną dziewczyną! Cody'ego jeszcze lubię, ale Harold.......O rany! Brigette: Spokojnie. Są w tym pewne plusy. Masz cały domek tylko dla siebie. Cześć. Cody: Na prawdę mnie lubisz? Nellie: Bo jesteś fajny. <.zrobiła czochrańca Cody'emu.><.szeptem.> Jak pomożesz mi pozbyć się Harolda, to dam ci część wygranej. Co ty na to? Cody: '''<.szeptem.> Ale trzymałem z nim sztamę. '''Nellie: <.szeptem.> Zapomnij. On wygra i nic ci nie da, a ja ci mogę odpalić 15% wygranej. Przemyśl to. Chris: Cody, Harold i Nellie. Trójka półfinalistów. Już niedługo wezmą udział w kolejnym zadaniu i staną do walki o milion dolarów. Kto zdobędzie tą kasiorę? Rozwiązanie tej zagadki jest już coraz bliżej! Oglądajcie nas podczas półfinału oraz wielkiego finału, który rozegra się w Artemize tutaj w Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! Kategoria:Odcinki Fantasy Totalnej Porażki